Le premier baiser
by Meimi1
Summary: Sakura tombe amoureuse de Shaoran!Comment se declarer?


Fanfic 1

[note:dans cette fanfic j'ai appelé Shaolan"Li" pour faire plus tot.Mais l'histoire se passe à la fin de la troisième saison,après l'episode 67]  
Il fait peu de temps depuis que Sakura a avoué à Yukito son amour et elle a eu sa delusion.Desormais elle a commencé à se resigner,elle s'est rendue compte que le monde ne termine pas avec lui et qu'elle doit regarder au futur.  
Terminée la leçon à l'ecole,Sakura prends le chemin de sa maison accompagnée par Li.Il fait un temps splendide,et ils se promenent gaiement dans le parc.  
Tout à coup,Sakura sursaute:entend un bruit qui provient d'un buisson.  
C_Miaooooooooo...  
S_T'as entendu?  
L_Non!  
ELLe voit 1 petit chat abandonné dans une boite.  
S_Oh,le pauvre!!!!Regarde,Li!!Il y a un chaton ici!  
L_Quelqu'un l'a abandonné,c'est evident_dit il,serieux comme toujours._Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire avec?  
S_Je ne peux pas le laisser ici!_dit Sakura,en le prenant dans ses bras et en se levant._Mais regarde-le,il est si mimi!!!!_  
Le chaton arrete de pleurer et il leche le visage de la fille qui rit joyeusement.Ses yeux jettent des vives etincelles et Li la regarde,eperdument.  
_Comme elle est jolie_il pense,tout roux_Elle est toujours si gentile..Je voudrais tellement etre à la place de ce chaton!!!!_  
S_Si je pouvais le prendre avec moi...Qui sait si Toy est d'accord..et puis il y a Kero..._  
Tout à coup le chaton descend des bras de Sakura et echappe.Sakura,etonnée,commence à le poursuivre(mais ce n'est pas facile...)  
S_Ehi,attend!Où vas tu?_  
L_Mince..._  
Le chaton a dejà rejoint le bour de la route et il s'arrete.  
S_Ah,tant mieux,j'ai eu peur pour toi!_Sakura s'agenouille pour le rappeler,mais il fait un bond et il arrive au milieu de la route.Une voiture s'approche à toute vitesse.....  
S_Ah!!Deplace-toi,deplace toiiiiiii!!!!!_  
C'est un instant:Li regarde le visage bouleversé de Sakura et pense qu'elle en souffrirait vraiment.Il se lance comme un veritable acrobate sur l'asphalte,il saisit le chat:Sakura sursaute.  
Il lui semble que le temps s'est arreté.......Elle voit Li,son cher Li près,trop près de la voiture qui ne ralentit néanche.........elle s'approche encore plus...un frisson lui cours pour l'echine,elle ne respire plus..Elle sait qu'il est la FIN,LA FIN!!!!!!!Elle se sent evanouir...  
Mais avec agilité Li saute loin,le chaton serré à la poitrine.Quelle froideur du temperement il a eu!Le conduisant ne s'est apercu de rien et continue sa course....  
Li est sur le trottoir,courbé sur terre.Il se leve.Il leve le regard et il tend le chaton à Sakura,en lui souriant bien gentiment.  
L_Voilà,il est sain et sauf ,t'as vu?_  
Mais subitement il tressaillit:il voit Sakura qui se mord les levrès ,elle tremble,elle est toute rouge dans le visage et maussade.Li se demande qui se passe,mais tout de suite Sakura lui flanque un gifle sonore.  
Embarrassé et confus,Li regarde son amie qui lui apparait bouleversée et enragée au meme temps.En realité le gifle ne lui a fait pas mal,mais il ne sait plus quoi penser.  
L_Où je me suis trompé?_il pense_POURQUOI Sakura me traite de cette façon?Elle semble me detester..._  
A cette idée l'angoisse lui etreint le coeur.Sakura le regarde fixement et sa colère se trasforme petit à petit en une serie de sanglots.Elle ressent de ne pas pouvoir s'empecher de pleurer,et avant que les larmes lui coulent des yeux,elle se jette sur lui et elle l'enlace tres fort.  
S_Tu ne dois plus me faire plaisanterie pareille,compris?_  
Li reste ebahi et confus,tandis que Sakura ne veut pas le quitter.  
S_La voiture etait si proche.....J'ai cru de mourir!!Que tu est fol..tu as risqué de mourir pour un chat......._  
Li commence à se reprendre et il rougit.Les yeux lui brillent de joie.Pour la première fois Sakura lui a dit qu'elle lui veut bien,meme si elle ne le lui a pas avoué ouvertement.  
L_Sakura_il pense_si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime!!!!!!!_  
Quelques minutes après Sakura retrouve sa calme et laisse Li.Ses joues sont encore rouges.Elle reste en silence encore un peu,puis elle dit_Pardonne moi,je ne voulais pas te gifler,mais ça a été plus fort que moi.....je regrette!_  
Li la regarde tendrement._Ce n'est rien...._mais il ne reussit à ajouter rien.Sakura fait demi tour comme pour prendre le chemin de sa maison,puis elle s'arrete ,pensive,regarde Li et elle s'approche à lui._Et puis_elle chuchote_merci pour le chaton!_Sakura approche son visage à celui de Li et elle lui donne un ptit baiser sur la joue.  
Li devient roux pivoine,la tete semle lui eclater._Ah....ce n'est rien.................._Il baisse la tete et il garde le silence,en cherchant de cacher son embarras.  
Chapitre 2  
Depuis ce jour là beaucoup de choses commencerent à changer pour Sakura.  
La peur qu'elle avait ressenti lui avait fait comprendre combien Li etait important .  
C'est un tres cher ami,vraiment trop gentil et modeste,elle pensait.  
Elle sentait un etrange chaleur dans le coeur et le besoin de le raconter à quelqu'un qui la comprendait.  
C'est le dimanche matin,le livre d'histoire ouvert sur la table.A' la maison il n'y a ni Toy,ni son pere.  
Sakura ne réussit pas à etudier,elle continue à relire 1000 fois la meme phrase sans y comprendre rien.  
Sa tete est toute autre part.Elle se leve continuellement de la chaise et se balade pour toute la maison sans une veritable raison.Elle aussi,elle ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.Elle appelle alors Tomoyo au telephone pour l'inviter chez elle pendant l'apres-midi.  
Chapitre3  
Sakura ne voit pas l'heure de s'epancheravec son amie.  
T_Je te trouve etrange aujourd'hui,mon amie.T'es tellement pensive..._  
Sakura rougit legerement ._Bon...en réalité je voulaois t'avouer quelque chose.._  
T_Quoi?_  
S_Tu ne t'es jamais rendue compte..._elle chuchote_du fait que Li est vraiment un tres cher garçon?_  
T_Certainement!Parfois il est bourru et ombrageux,mais il tres gentil(sauf avec Eriol,elle pense)_Tomoyo observe mieux son amie.Sur son visage transparait une nouvelle lumière,plus forte de quand Sakura disait d'etre amoureuse de Yukito.  
T_Chere amie,tu me semble un peu...assommée...à quoi penses tu?_  
S_Je ne sais pas...il fait quelques jours que je me sens hors de moi........gaie mais triste aussi....et je pense toujours à........_  
T_A' Li?_Elle dit,ayant tout intui.  
S_EEEEEhhhhh????_Sakura saute sur la chaise,rouge sur le visage .Ca lui semble absourde.Mais qu'est ce que tu dis?Li est un AMI!Un de mes PLUS CHERS ami,et c'est tout!Comment peux tu penser que........._  
T_Qu'il te plait?_elle dit en souriant._Tiens!Je n'ai rien dit,c'est toi qui as fait tout !!_  
Sakura reste sans mots,etonnée.La tete lui ronfle,ça lui semble un ballon.Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Li que comme à un ami et maintenant elle le voit sous une nouvelle lumière.Elle se rappelle de toutes les aventures qu'ils ont veçu,ensemble,toujours unis!Et maintenant il lui semblait son heros.  
Chapitre3  
L_Mais pourquoi,pourquoi je suis si sot?Je voudrais me taper la tete contre tous les murs.Pourquoi je ne réussis une bonne fois à dire à Sakura ce que je ressens pour elle?Je suis un imbecile!_Il se jette sur le lit._J'ai decidé!Je lui dirai tout aujourd'hui à l'ecole....._  
C'est l'heure de la recré à l'ecole.Li est dans la cour,les epaules appuyées contre le mur.Il entend la voix de deux filles qui parlent pas très loin de lui,en ricanant.  
L_Voilà deux potinieres qui se racontent leurs betises._il pense.Elles ne s'apercoivent pas de lui.  
_Hihihihihi!!!!!!!Mais tu en es certainecertainecertaine???_  
_Si!C'est Tomoyo qui me l'a fait comprendre!_  
_Et Sakura l'a admis?_  
Entendu le nom Sakura Li sursaute.  
_Et qui est ce chanceux garçon?_  
_je suis presque certaine_elle dit_que son amour est Eriol!!!_  
Vous imaginez la douleur qu'on ressent avec un poignard fourré dans le coeur?Je crois que ça a ete ce qu'il a ressenti apres ces mots,lourdes comme des blocs de pierre.  
L_Sakura AMOUREUSE!!!!D'ERIOL!!!!!!Non,NON,NOON!_Li s'en echappe.Il voudrait pleurer mais son orgueil le lui empeche.  
Chapitre4  
Pour le 1er Mais on a organisé une fete à l'ecole,le soir.Toutes les filles ont endossé leurs habits plus beaux,en souhaitant de plaire au garçon qu'elles aiment.  
Mais il y en a une qui ne réussit pas à etre en paix avec soi meme,car Li ne lui adresse plus la parole.Il ne semble pas en colère avec elle,mais il echappe chaque fos qu'Eriol s'approche à Sakura et lui fait des compliments.  
Sakura commence à penser que Li ne lui veuille pas bien et elle devient toujours plus triste..elle a endossé un superbe habit tout rose que Tomoyo a preparé seulement pour lui._Comme ça_elle lui a dit_tu rendra heureux QUELQU'UN!_  
C'est le soir de la fete.Il y a une piste de danse dans la cour de l'ecole.Sakura se balade avec les yeux pour l'ecole,en souhaitant ardemment d'apercevoir Li,mais en vain.  
Li,appuyé contre un arbre,reste coincé,le regarde dans le vide.Tout à coup il voit Sakura,splendide avec son habit rose.Il reste sans soufle.Jamais il ne l'avais vue aussi belle.Mais Sakura ne s'apercoit pas de lui et elle continue à le chercher,dans la confusion de la fete,jusqu'au moment où elle enten un voix derriere elle.  
_Puis-je danser avec toi?_  
Elle se tourne.Il s'agit d'ungarçon qui semble etre devenu amoureux d'elle tout à coup.  
S_Et bien......je ne sais pas........._(Uff!Je voulais danser avec Li!)Elle pense.  
Eriol aussi,il est arrivé à la fete.La danse ne lui interesse vraiment et il reste dans un coin.  
A' un certain point il voit Li qui s'obstine à ne pas parler avec personne.  
E_Ah,ces 2 chausseurs de cartes!!!!!!Mais quand decideront ils de se declarer?Il faut que je fasse quelque chose....._Il sourit malicieux.  
Il s'approche à Sakura,desormais entourée par une foule de gars qui lui demandent de danser.  
E_Sakura,veux tu danser avec moi?_  
Apres avoir vu Eriol,les autres reculent.Sakura fais signe que oui,pas très convaicue.  
Ils commencent à danser,mais Sakura continue à chercher Li avec les yeux.  
E_C'est vraiment ce que je pensais_il pense,puis il dit_ecoute moi,je n'en ai plus envie.Mais il y a Li qui n'en voit pas l'heure,il me l'as dit auparavant.Il est là,derriere cet arbre,regarde!_  
Sakura s'illumine dans le visage._ah,si?_et elle cours vers Li ,ayant oublié Eriol ,heureuse comme jamais.Elle s'arrete à quelques pas d lui ,qui ne l'a pas entendue arriver.  
S_Je suis prete,si tu veux aller...._elle dit en rougissant.  
Li se reveille et il tourne doucement le regard vers Sakura.  
_CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE!_il pense ,ebahi.Le coeur lui bat à 1000.Sakura lui saisit laain et elle l'emporte de force sur la piste de danse en cherchant de cacher l'emotion.Puis elle le regarde fixement.Ils sont tous les deux maladroits,rouges jusqu'à mourir.Ils commencent à danser comme deux poteaux habillés,puis ils se detendent .Ils n'arretent plus de se regarder dans les yeux.  
Sakura croit de lire l'amour sur le visage de Li et à son tour elle cherche de lui dire avec le regard qu'elle l'aime...........Tous les deux croient de mourir de joie!  
La musique est finie,mais ils ne s'en sont aperçus et ils continuent à danser.Les autres le remarquent tout de suite.  
_MAIS REGARDEZ-LES!!ILS NE SONT PAS DEUX TOURTERAUX AMOUREUX???HUHUHUHUHU!!!!!!!!!_  
Tous eclatent de rire,tandis que les deux,pris sur le fait,rougissent davantage.  
L_Viens,nous en allons!!!_Il lui saisit la main et il s'en fuissent comme des fous.  
Ils s'eloignent un peu,dans le parc vide.  
Personne d'entre le deux reussit à commencer un discours.Puis:  
L_Je..............voulais te dire.............que................que................._  
S_QUE?.............._  
L_Queeeeeeeeeee..........donc................tu............moi........._  
Sakura prends courage.Elle serre les poigns et elle dit:_Je t'aime!!_  
Alors Li,que jusqu'à ce moment n'avait voulu se decider,il la regarde tendrement dans les yeux et lui dit_Moi aussi......Très!........_  
Sakura sourit.Finalement il l'a dit!Li s'approche doucement,il lui caresse les cheveux,rt lui donne un baiser sur la joue.Sakura ressent un frisson qui lui cours sur le dos.Puis Li glisse petit à petit vers les levres.Tous les deux veulent echanger directement leur amour et ils le demontrent ouvertement.Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit il se le comuniquent maintenant.  
Fin  



End file.
